


The Most Beautiful Bitter Fruit

by CloudSunflowerStrife



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Kiss, Idk man Roche just makes Cloud feel some type of way y’know?, M/M, poetry?, romantic melancholy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSunflowerStrife/pseuds/CloudSunflowerStrife
Summary: It’s warm eyes and frozen fingertips, it’s bodies pressed together underneath the pale moonlight moving in time to a song that simply doesn’t exist,A moment that keeps them suspended here, stuck in the dewy warmth of mingling breath and what-ifs that hang over their heads like grim reminders of the yearning that sleeps beneath pale and frightened skin.
Relationships: Roche/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	The Most Beautiful Bitter Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is a little poetic Cloche fic I wrote like a man possessed lmao so enjoy! It’s based off the song “The Most Beautiful Bitter Fruit” by La Dispute 🌻

Fingertips lace together, a body being pulled forward in perpetual motion, the streetlights swirling around him as he’s suddenly being swung to an invisible beat.

It’s like fresh snow falling from an overcast sky, like a wicked compliment followed by a beautiful lie.

It’s warm eyes and frozen fingertips, it’s bodies pressed together underneath the pale moonlight moving in time to a song that simply doesn’t exist,

A moment that keeps them suspended here, stuck in the dewy warmth of mingling breath and what-ifs that hang over their heads like grim reminders of the yearning that sleeps beneath pale and frightened skin. 

He doesn’t know how much the other knows, the flamboyant and carefree demeanor the other wears like a military badge of honor not near his comprehension,

But he doesn’t feel the normal foreboding, the sickening dread that fills his brain with fatal fallacies, fictitious and unfortunate fantasies that make his head spin and stomach sick,

Instead it’s a constant buzzing, a slow humming, an electrical charge of energy that threatens to shock the hairs on his arms into attention,

A paranoid seduction that leaves his feet reluctantly shifting as the blond leads, guiding them into the long deserted streets as they swing to the sounds of the leaves breaking free from autumn kissed trees

A tightening of a hand on his waist, the bump of a damp forehead against his, more breath being shakily exhaled across his heating face,

He can’t tell if the other’s drunk or if he’s just dreaming.

Gentle hands have never touched him like this, never guided his hips slowly to an imaginary beat or pressed a calm face so close to his that he could count every single perfect imperfection on the other’s docile skin,

So when he’s suddenly being yanked forward and dipped like a princess in a fairytale children’s story, like a poor soul the hopeless romantic is wasting his gestures trying to court, he’ll pretend that he hadn’t given away any semblance of feeling,

The scrambling of hands against forearms and the ghost of a surprised moan that is whispered against flesh entirely too close to his own giving him away anyways. 

When he’s brought back up, eyes locked with with oceanic irises that dance with delight, he’s enchanted by the luminescent glow of the moon that seems to disguise him as an angel under it’s almost fluorescent light,

As if unaccustomed to sound already as the drone of the sleeping city murmurs around them, his ears perk up gently when he’s unexpectedly greeted by words.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” He speaks, “Dance in the middle of the street under a full moon, forgetting my worries and just living in the moment, breathing in another person, forgetting for a crack in time that when the sun comes up the spell will be broken and we’ll be forced to be enemies again,”

It’s poetic and dark, so very hauntingly true, so frighteningly real that Cloud can’t stop his fingertips from closing tighter over the blond’s, a small squeeze, and challenging glint, the rush of breath outwards that he didn’t know he was holding in. 

So they hold each other, they sway and step over each others shoes, backs brushing against street lights when they get too close, ankles scuffing against the curb as they make the streets their own ballroom floor,

And for a second the boy with the sunflower hair is a little too brave, a little too content, and a little too foolish when he lifts onto his toes and pulls the other downward to meet him.

In his heart he knows this is all a heat of convenience, a moment in time crafted on secluded feelings, but he’s been unfeeling for so long he can’t seem to care when his head blares red in warning, crimson in retreat, sanguine labeling a death sentence,

He just wants to convey this one thing while he still has the time.

And so they kiss,

A meld of mouths, a tangle of hands, the sweet taste of excess mako clinging to the other’s lips that beckons wanton sighs into the open air,

It’s magical, it’s mystical, and somehow Cloud can swear he can hear the soft melody of piano that keeps them swaying now, the honey-sweet tune that sounds so very sorrowful and sad but hopeful all in the same diapason that it almost forces relieved tears to the surface.

And when Roche is pulling back, face sheepishly smug and full of all the irritating attraction that the blond haired boy has been longing for, he finds himself chasing his lips,

A tug, a connection, the swipe of a tongue against soft and swelling pink,

A claiming, a confession, a promise, a cry for love,

And as one who’s never been fond of the overly sweet, the monotonically cliche, 

He can't help but press his own smile against parting lips,

Relishing,

Revering,

Worshipping,

Treasuring,

His Most Beautiful Bitter Fruit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed 💛 I’m @StrifeLovebot on Twitter if any of y’all wanna find me 🌻


End file.
